


Well hello there

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Highschool, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Ships, Military, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a highschool au. This is before and after the serum for Steve and Bucky are barely friends and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James-Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this on a coach bus for eleven hours I apologize if there is any spelling mistakes

James Barnes was 17 and finishing Highschool. His favorite season was winter and he was too strong for not using steroids. I on the other hand , Steve Rogers , was too thin for health and therfore not strong. He would always walk around with his group of popular kids. 

Y'know Pepper Potts the girlfriend of Tony Stark. And these guys Sam and Clint who were both in love with the girl who I guess you could say was an outsider. Her name is Natasha and she doesn't seem to be interested in them as much as they are in her. 

Anyways back to James he is gorgeous and I think I'm in love. But I've already convinced myself that ,  yeah we'll never be a thing , so he is a 'look but don't touch' kind of person. He is the leader of most male sports teams and well I run a comic club and that's it.

 Usually these siblings Wanda and Pietro come as well as Bruce , Natasha , and sometimes James shows up. We basically just sit around read comics , discuss what we're reading and then continue reading. 

It takes place at lunch and was a great excuse to not be outside during lunch. Tony and I dated for I while and I fell in love I was on cloud 9, but as it turns out he was just playing with me and beat me in the change room for being gay. 

Thus I vowed to never tell anyone I ever liked them unless I knew that they actually liked me back. So I technically vowed celibacy. So it comes to this , the day before i was to be sent to a military facility for some training. 

I was in the area in the library where we always met. The siblings walked in waved and picked different spots to read. Then Nat and Bruce came in , exchanged glares then left for their favorite spot's. I didnt expect James to come in with a grin.

He headed for me and I tried hiding my face in the comic I was reading. I tried to ignore him as the bean bag dipped next to me. "Hey Stevie" James chimed and I blushed lightly at the name. "Hi James" I whispered quietly and I felt him shift. 

He rested his chin on my shoulder and hummed. "That's a good comic , and I've told you to call me Bucky" he sounded slightly sour at the end of his sentence. "Sorry Bucky" I said and tried to ignore his breathing.

"It's okay babe" he said and moved his body so he could rest on my smaller body. I tried to read though the comic trying to ignore his hands on my waist. Once I finished I put the comic back in its plastic case and cleared my throat.

"Wanda , Pietro , Bruce and Natasha you guys done reading?" I asked quietly but loud enough for them to hear. I shifted awkwardly away from Jame-Bucky not used to the contact.  
The siblings and the frenemies shuffled to the bean bag.

"The ending absolutely sucked ass" Natasha said referring to her comic. Bruce's face twisted "the ending was fantastic" he said coyly and they exchanged faces or mockery.

"The one we were reading was pretty cool" Bucky spoke up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah it stuck to the story line and focused less on the romance" I added and tried to get out of his hold.

He squeezed me a bit "the relationship was two gay teens". Natasha saw my awkwardness and asked me to accompany her to the bathroom. "Everyone just continue reading, ok?" I said rather quietly .

I saw a glimpse of Bucky staring at my  butt when we walked out. "What's going on with you two?" She asked and stopped me on our way there.

"What do you mean?" I asked mildly confused and then I realised what she meant. "Absolutely nothing" I said sounding sour. She giggled and playfully punched my arm.


	2. Tony is an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for this taking so long
> 
> I've been too busy lately but that's still no excuse!I am deeply sorry for this being so late!

Steve sat on the counter top of the female washrooms. A few girls looked at him but carried on. "Nat hurry up I need to take a whiz" Steve said not wanting to get out and go to the bathroom. 

He had completely disregarded  her question and just told her 'go to the fucking bathroom' and they carried on their walk. He swung his feet trying to ignore the faucet dripping water.

 His mind accidentally wandered to James."It's shark week" Natasha said as she came out of the stall and headed towards the sink. "Gotta take my time" She said with a smug look on her face.

 This earned a girly giggle from Steve and a rawrw face from Natasha.She washed her hands and Steve was getting impatient. "Fuck it" he said as he hopped off the counter and headed for the door, once out he continued to the male washroom.

 He entered quietly and a bit frightened. Last time he came in here things happened. Let's not remember the 'incident'. He went to one of the two stalls and closed it behind him.

 He took a short time going pee wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Before he left the bathroom he looked down to see if there was anyone it the other stall.To his dismay there were the familiar shoes he never wanted to see.

 He accidentally let out a silent gasp and heard the same chuckle he had once fell in love with. Anthony Stark."Still scared of the bathroom , eh Steve baby?" Tony said and Steve knew if he had saw him he'd have his devious smirk plastered on his face.

 He didn't want to be in here he flushed the toilet and unlocked the stall.The others stall bathroom flushed and he panicked. 

So he did the one thing any rational human would do , he slid out of the stall and bathroom and dashed to the female washroom were Natasha was.Fixing her hair "hey Stevie why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" She asked smiling a bit. 

"Tony" was all Steve said as he pushed her aside and went to wash his hands. She inhaled sharply and marched out of the Female washroom, to what Steve guessed was the male washroom.

As he was drying his hands she came back in to wash her red hands. The water turning red made Steve whimper. "It's okay Steve he won't go near you ever again or call you...baby" She said the last part between gritted teeth and even made Steve scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I'm sorry this is 5paragraphs shorter but I wanted to get this up as fast as possible due to myself re-writing that I cut most of it.. thank your for reading comment leave kudos and I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Warm and Safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers have been given and new peeps too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter quicker than the last due to my sudden inspiration!  
> .  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Steve peeked inside the schools office were Tony and Natasha were with the principle discussing what happened. "I was just in the bathroom and Natasha came and beat me up!" Tony said trying to act innocent. "Cut the crap Anthony" Natasha snapped.

"You know what you did and why you earned that, dare I say why? I'm sure  Principle. McFury would like to knows why I did what I did?" Natasha said in her confident voice as usual standing her ground firm.

After she came back she was called down to the office were Tony was face bleeding and the secretary calling the hospital. When Natasha left she went to the male washroom.

There she found Tony washing his hands. She immediately had started punching him and didn't stop till he was on the ground. As it turned out she had broken his nose given him tons of bruises and 2 broken ribs.

She was more tamed than last time but he was still pretty beat up. "What was the reason?" The principle said staring down the peppy spoiled teen. "I did nothing!" He said as his face was bandaged up and muffled his word a bit.

The bell rang and Steve hopped up off the seat dashed inside hugged Natasha and dashed out again.  He didn't want to stay for the story, nor be late for his evening class.

As he dashed towards his history class he stopped by his locker and took our his back pack. He knew that the others would have left knowing the time tables. 

As he made it inside he saw his friend and secretly crush Loki. Loki was a cool guy and had a popular ass brother  known as Thor. Though they had different surnames , Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson. They were still blood brothers or so their parents say so...

Steve sat down next to him and smiled shyly. "Hey Steve how's it going?" Loki said with his signature smirk. "Eh could be better" Steve said remembering today's odd events.

The class went by quickly , the teacher discussing regular matter and the pop quiz that was predicted by Loki and Steve. The school ended and Steve packed his things in his bag ready to go find Natasha.

Natasha and Steve would either take Nat's car, and she'd drop him off then head on home. Or they would walk together and Steve would drop off Natasha.

His journey to finding Natasha was short as he found her by her car smoking. "Quit smoking will you?" Steve said a bit annoyed. "I've tried but I cant" Natasha said shrugging it off.

Throwing the cancer stick on the ground and stepping it out She unlocked her car so they could go inside of the vehicle. She sat in the driver's seat whilst Steve sat in the co-pilot seat.

She closed the door as did Steve as he threw his pack in the back seat. They both buckled up as Natasha started the car, and drove . "So how'd it go with Fury?" Steve spoke up breaking the comftorable silence between them.

"Pretty well I didn't get in any trouble but the bastard did" She said smiling to the road as she drove to his home a well known address to her. "Good" he said with a shudder. 

"Also got sent to the hospital too, whiney bitch" Natasha said pulling in to Steve's home drive way. "Thanks Natty" he said as he grabbed his pack and hugged Natasha goodbye "not sure if I'll have the car tomorrow but your welcome child" She said as she drove away.

Steve unlocked his door and as he expected no one was home again. He dragged himself to his room and shut the door quietly. As he threw his back pack on the floor he jumbled on his bed tired and worn out.

He knew he shouldn't have closed his eyes or kicked off his shoes. Steve knew he would fall asleep. But he did anyways and sleep fell over him and took him to a warm safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I apologise if I made any mistakes  
> .  
> I'm gonna start doing this thing I saw were you ask a question every chapter you post..  
> .  
> I'm just starting so the question is:  
> What's your gender?  
> Comment down bellow!  
> .  
> I'm female! ^- ^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes to the camp training. 
> 
> Gets strong but not like in humanly strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This omes a bit different but  
> .  
> I hope you enjoy!

The sound of his Father yelling his name woke him , pulled him from the safe warm place. "Steve" his father's voice boomed out. "I'm coming dad" Steve said nonchalantly. Sleep dripping from his voice.

He collected his thoughts as he rubbed his eyes killing away all the drowsiness. He looked over at his night stand and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He plugged it into the charger and sat up.

"I was asleep" Steve says as he gets up and makes his way to the opened door. He walked slowly to the kitchen as he was greeted by his dad. His father , a captain in the army.

His father was in his dress uniform and wore his clothes proudly. "Have you packed yet Steven?" He said as he advanced towards his son hugging him lightly. Hugging the small fragile frame of his son.

"Yeah I packed yesterday" Steve said accepting the hug and wrapping his arms on the man before him. "I'm gonna miss you a lot dad" Steve said pulling away from the warm welcoming hug. 

" 'course you are kiddo" his dad spoke as he messed Steve's hair. He left the kitchen and walked to his office. Steve sighed and took out an already made sandwich he had bought yesterday.

As he ate it he walked back to his room and shut the door. He turned on his speaker and connected his ipod. He started to play music from bands like greenday, smashing pumpkins, wheezer and guns and roses. 

He played it not so loud so he didn't disturb his father. A song he didn't remember having started playing. As he checked the ipod he saw the band was 'Arctic Monkeys'. "Probably Natasha" he said as he listened to it.

He felt the same tug of sleep. He didn't let it take him back, he wanted to listen. 'Knee socks' was the name of the song that just ended. 'Why'd you only call me when you're high?' Was the one just started.

'Creative names' Steve thought as he laid back on his bed looking up at his golden cream coloured walls. Wooden floor. White door and window frames. Blue bed and shelves of books. He had a closet with all his clothes.

'Do I wanna know?' Started to play as he looked on the ground to the bag of his clothes that he was to use for the camp site.

(Time lasp)

Breathing is hard.

Sweat is dripping off of him.

He wants to quit but he doesn't at the same time.

For his father.

For Natasha.

For himself.

They told him they'd try his best,

To make him better.

He wants to make his father proud.

Today is the last day.

They gave him a serum.

The serum had to be activated with fitness.

He's grown a bit taller.

Sharper features. 

A bit more muscle has grown on his frame. 

He can take a beating or give one.

Yet he is still a fragile heart deep inside.

He wants to cry, like the grown men beside him.

But he won't. 

He wants to be their strong leader.

He will be their leader.

He is their leader.

After a month of this training he's finally going home.

To his friends.

To his dad.

To his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading this...trash  
> .  
> Question for today...
> 
> How long have you been on ao3?  
> .  
> About 8months for me heh

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this au? I would like to know so please comment. Kudos are appreciated and thanks for reading! I will have to update other fics too as well as this one if it's wanted


End file.
